Reflexiones de un Inu II
by Hisoka Aneko
Summary: ¡Y continuamos con esto! Le ha llegado el turno a Inuyasha...veamos que piensa él. Despues de estar muerta un tiempo: Capitulo tres ARRIBA
1. Chapter 1

REFLEXIONES DE UN INU II

"Lo que un hijo piensa de su madre, Inuyasha medita al respecto."

CAPITULO I

La mente de Inuyasha esta confundida mientras mira como el pequeño crío da sus primeros pasos a voluntad...siempre seguido cuidadosamente por su madre. Algo hay en eso que le trae recuerdos, una silueta borrosa que se aleja cada vez más, el significado no lo sabe muy bien, pero entiende que se trata de su vida antes de Aome...antes de Kikyo...cuando solo había una mujer en su vida.

- Hahahue...

Se removió de forma inconsciente y volvió a mirar al pequeño, este se acercaba con interés hacia él, lo quería atrapar al parecer...nervioso ante la cercanía, el Hanyou dio un leve salto hacia atrás, el niño seguía empeñado en seguirle, otro salto con algo más de fuerza, y el enano no se daba por vencido.

Los ojos de una mujer se entornan con disimulada risa al ver la peculiar persecución entre el nervioso mestizo y aquella diminuta y tierna cosa que no le llegaba más arriba de la rodilla...

- Osuwari?

- Xo ¡¡ARGH!! ¬¬ Aome.

- ñ.ñ Anda Inuyasha, deja que te alcance...no creo que te pase nada.

- U.U No quiero...

Algo había vuelto a su memoria, un pequeño flashazo de su infancia...algo relacionado con aquella mujer de cabello negro. En si, un recuerdo que de solo volver a su mente le dolía hasta el alma.

"Vaya, creo que ahora recuerdo que mi madre era muy peculiar en su forma de ser y enseñar a las personas; y no, nunca fue maestra (Para suerte de los niños uú)...pero dejo en mi existencia una fuerte e inolvidable impresión de la vida misma. Sobre todo si estamos hablando de las cosas que uno debe aprender por necesidad...cosas tan simples como lo es caminar por cuenta propia. Aunque tratandose de ella, digamos que no poseía un estilo muy seguro...

 FLASH-BACK 

- ¡¡Corre Inu-chan¡Alcánzame pequeño!

Un diminuto y frustrado cachorro hace todo lo posible por atrapar a su madre, quien mantiene presa entre sus manos la pelota favorita del niño, dando así sus primeros pasos voluntarios. Pero aun no la alcanzaba. Comenzó un trote gracioso y sin mucha coordinación, pero sabía que iba más rápido y eso lo animó, hasta que su presa se volvió a alejar con injusta ventaja; volvió a acelerar. Y **aun así** no la podía atrapar. Torpe y algo accidentado fue su primer intento de correr, pero vio con gusto que su objetivo estaba más cerca que nunca . ¡**Ahora** si la iba a capturar!

- ñ.ñ Así Inuyasha¡Sigue así!

- (Mirada fija) ¬¬...

- n.n ¡Si puedes hijo¡Más rápido!

- (Mirada muy fija) ¬¬...

- ¡¡Ya casi!! O.O este...Inu-kun... ¡Espera hijo¡Por ahí no...!

- ¡WAAAAAAAA!

Y la pobre Izayoi se quedo mirando paralizada como su único hijo caía escaleras abajo...al parecer, el pequeño no se había fijado cuando ella había dado una vuelta para esquivarla y seguir el avance.

- ·· I...I...Inuyasha...hijo... ¿Estas bien?

- GG Ayyyyyyyy.

Una extraña mancha roja teñía de forma siniestra, su lacia cabellera de blancas hebras...

- ¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Días después, vemos a un Inuyasha con vendas en la cabeza, quien juega tranquilamente con unas bellotas que encontró bajo el árbol donde descansaba; a lo lejos se oyen unos pasos y aparece su madre con la **maldita** pelota azul de la otra vez.

- n.n ¿Quieres tu pelota Inuyasha?

- ¬¬...Iie.

 FIN FLASH-BACK 

No pregunten, pero creo que por algo prefiero saltar las escaleras en vez de bajarlas como los demás..."

- ¡¡Chichihue!!

- O.O ¡¡WAAAAAAA!!

Sonríe feliz- Creo que al final si te atrapo cariño.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de autora.**

Seh, esta cortito como nunca en mi vida, pero por el momento no sabia que más ponerle a la historia, se agradece cualquier comentario, queja, sugerencia o felicitaciones (Si creen que la historia se las merece) que quieran hacer.

También les doy las gracias a **Estrella Syriana** y a **Eternal Vampire**, quienes dejaron un review en el último capitulo de la primera parte (O.O Vaya, un juego de palabras) y espero que también les guste esta segunda entrega.

**Hagamos legal esta historia:**

&& Solo Naraku me pertenece...en mis más oscuras y pervertidas fantasías; porque en la vida real, los derechos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi...quien algún día, me los regalara...nahhh...solo alucino XD &&


	2. Chapter 2

REFLEXIONES DE UN INU II

"Lo que un hijo piensa de su madre, Inuyasha medita al respecto."

CAPITULO II

Dos ojos dorados como el sol se topaban enigmáticos y silenciosos con la alegre mirada del pequeño; llevaban en esa actitud casi media hora...y en esos momentos, Inuyasha volvía a fruncir el entrecejo mientras analizaba a profundidad el movimiento de la diminuta boca: se abría, se cerraba, otra vez, de vez en cuando torcía una mueca infantil y reía como cualquier niño. Una risita de bebe que tenia totalmente hipnotizado al hijo menor de Inutaisho...

Una de sus puntiagudas garras topo suavemente contra la redonda mejilla aterciopelada del crío...una nueva risa y una nueva arruga entre las oscuras cejas del otro.

- ¬¬ Mocoso.

- n.n Waaaaaaaaaa...

Sacudió rápida y silenciosa una de sus blancas orejas y volvió a gruñir, algo había oculto en aquel discorde sonidito que tensaba cada una de sus sensibles nervios. ¿Qué era¿Qué significaba? Al escuchar una nueva especie de gorjeo sin sentido, gruño con algo más de aspereza...maldito enano.

- ¿Qué no sabes hablar?

- n.n ¡Baaaaaaaawaaaaaaaaa!

- ¬¬ BAKA!

**-** Osuwari.

- x.X

Esa noche, los ojos dorados del Hanyou no se han podido cerrar a pesar de que pasa el tiempo y la luna esta en pleno cielo, aun escucha el suave respirar de la criatura que duerme entre los brazos de Aome...mensaje sin sonidos, en silencio, con la melodía de un enigma, lo que no daría por una palabra del niño. Sus cejas se fruncen en un gesto de desacuerdo con su memoria:

"Mi madre era bastante habladora, cuando empezaba no había ni dios ni diablo que la callase hasta que le faltara el aire; sin embargo, yo no era de esos niños a los que les urge hablar, a mi me gustaba mas estar en silencio y oír a mi madre con su soliloquio. Sin embargo, ella no parecía muy de acuerdo con mi forma de ser, así que día a día se esforzaba en hacerme decir algo...lamentablemente, lo logro, y primera palabra no fue precisamente "Okaasan"...

 FLASH-BACK 

Los grandes ojos de Izayoi se cerraban con alegría mientras levantaba en el aire a su pequeño cachorrito, este se veía más que feliz cuando, en el punto más alto, intentaba coger las hojas de un árbol joven que crecía cerca de ellos.

- n.n Inu-chan ¡Di Okaasan!

- Wiiiiiii ñ.ñ

- ¡Inu-chan¡Di mamá¡Di mamá!

- ñ.ñ WIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Y la pelinegra seguía aventando a su pequeño, cada vez con mas vuelo, cada vez con fuerza, cada vez tomaba mas impulso; las diminutas garras se acercaban al árbol por instantes, los ojos dorados brillando de la pura emoción ante la perspectiva de conseguir esas hojas…solo **un poco mas**.

- XD Wiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaay!!! G.G

Inu estampado en la rama que intentaba alcanzar, al parecer, ese _poquito mas_ fue demasiado para la distancia real y…bueno…cualquiera con mas de dos neuronas por cerebro podría entender porque de la nada empezó a caer sangre del inocente arbolito. Instantes después, un semi-inconsciente Inuyasha cae en brazos de su madre.

- O.O ¡Inu-chan¡Dios mío, dime algo, Inu-chan!

- G.G I…i…Itai G.G

- o.o… ¿Itai? O.O... ¿Itai? XD ¡Hablaste¡Mi pequeño cachorrito ha dicho su primera palabra!

Y lo volvió a elevar sin darse cuenta de que…mmm…ya se imaginaran ustedes XD.

 FIN FLASH-BACK 

…curiosamente, esa vez también me golpee la frente; creo que después de todo, siempre hay un buen motivo para llevar el flequillo; no me imagino lo que dirían los demás si viesen **_esa_** cicatriz"

- …chi…

- OO ¿Eh?

La boquita de su ahora despierto hijo se movían lentamente…sonidos extraños salían de su garganta, sonidos que se transformaban para formar algo mas.

- Chi…chichihue…

Su primera palabra.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de autora.**

Otro cortito, pero a fin de cuentas, quedo tierno n.n; aviso y recuerdo que los capítulos no siguen un línea de tiempo, así que no existe relación entre uno y otro que vaya mas allá de los hecho predominantes. Además ¿Qué les pareció la idea de un Inuyasha padre? A mi simplemente me resulto irresistible.

En lo que respecta a los review's, debido a la cantidad y tamaño de los recibidos, las respuestas están en el profile, así que gracias a todos.

**Hagamos legal esta historia:**

&& Solo Naraku me pertenece...en mis más oscuras y pervertidas fantasías; porque en la vida real, los derechos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi...quien algún día, me los regalara...nahhh...solo alucino XD &&


	3. Chapter 3

REFLEXIONES DE UN INU II

"Lo que un hijo piensa de su madre, Inuyasha medita al respecto."

CAPITULO III

Dulcemente, una canción se escucha al atardecer, mientras el rojos del ocaso tiñe el cielo con pinceladas de armonía; una joven humana mece con ternura a su pequeño niño…todo bajo la atenta mirada de un hanyou que, encaramado en un árbol, les vigila cuidadosamente. El bebé comienza bostezar, victima del hechizo de las canciones de cuna, y el suave vaivén de los brazos amados…una sonrisa blanca se abre cual abanico de bondad en el rostro de la madre.

- Inuyasha…ven por favor.

- ¿Hn?

- Ven, baja de ahí…

Brinca al suelo- ¿Qué quieres Aome?

- Tómalo.

Le dice estirando hacia el su preciada carga, ya adormecida, que balbucea suavemente al sentirse alejado del calor ajeno. El miedo y los nervios se apoderan del mestizo cuando capta las intenciones de su mujer, no, no, no y NO, a el ni le insinúen que cargue a un cachorro, se siente y se sabe torpe para esos asuntos así que **ni hablar…**de un brinco se levanta e intenta huir de ella.

- nn ¡Abajo!

- ¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

**- www…waa…buuuuu…BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**

-Ay nonono…calma mi pequeño, calma Akeru-chan…

**- BUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**

En el suelo, el padre alcanza a escuchar como es que el chiquillo despierta y el apuro de su madre por acallarlo y regresarle el sueño perdido. Aome se encuentra en un apuro, su pequeño simplemente se niega a dormir de nuevo y llora como si su diminuta existencia dependiera de ello totalmente; y en esta situación se encontraba cuando un par de brazos más fuertes le arrebataron su carga…

Akeru solo sintió como un calor diferente lo envolvía, el calor de su padre le rodeaba y lo hacia sentir seguro…lentamente, su llanto se convirtió en pequeños gemidos. Inuyasha solo estaba conciente de que esa escena, ese temor por el que había pasado su hijo al despertar, le era demasiado familiar.

"Lo admito, yo era uno de esos bebes perezosos que disfrutan mas cuando duermen que cuando están despiertos, o bueno, por lo menos lo fui durante mis primeros meses de vida, algo que considerando a quien me crío, fue todo un logro. Ya que si bien mi madre no era precisamente una experta al momento de dormir bebés, si era toda una profesional cuando de despertarlos se trataba.

 FLASH-BACK 

Un pequeño niño dormitaba en una manta precariamente acomodada cerca del fuego, era apenas un trozo de carne con las mejillas sonrosadas y su blanca mata de cabello, suavemente erizada, surgiendo entre los pliegues de la tela. A su lado, la orgullosa madre de tan peculiar criaturita se entrena jugando con una pelota azul que pensaba regalarle a su hijo cuando este hubiese crecido lo bastante como para jugar con ella; también miraba de forma interesada lo muchos jarrones que adornaban la estancia…

- ñ.ñ

Aventó la pelota y le dio a uno de ellos, que se balanceo peligrosamente y regreso a su lugar; la joven repitió la hazaña una y otra y otra vez, hasta que las leyes de la naturaleza hicieron su trabajo…

**¡¡CRASH!!**

**- **BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

- ¡Kyaaa¡¿Inu-chan, te desperté¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

Poco a poco, el susto inicial pasa y el cachorro vuelve a dormir. Izayoi respira aliviada al verlo de nuevo tan pacifico…recoge la pelota y se dedica a botarla tranquilamente contra la pared. Media hora después, los restos de más de un jarrón decoran el suelo y otro nuevo se une a la colección.

**¡¡CRASH!!**

- …

- ¿Inu-chan? Vaya, quien diría que sigue dormido ññ bueno, sigamos jugando entonces.

- …

De espaldas a la pelinegra, los ojitos dorados permanecen abiertos, con el miedo reflejado en sus dilatadas pupilas al escuchar que aquella pelota seguiría botando...por un **LAARGOO** rato.

 FIN FLASH-BACK 

…si mal no recuerdo, me comentaron que desde ese día tuve un sueño ligero y nervioso. Por cierto, creo que mi madre jamás se canso de jugar con esa pelota…para mi mala suerte."

Una manta cayó encima del recién dormido, al mismo tiempo en que su padre lo depositaba con ternura sobre la cuna de madera. Sus ojos de oro chocaron con la mirada chocolate de la chica humana, ambos se sonrieron en la intimidad de la noche, una fugaz mirada compartía sus sentimientos hacia el pequeño que ahora descansaba a su lado. Un beso en la frente del crío, y los dos salieron a caminar…felices, amados y juntos hasta que el destino marcara otra cosa.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de autora.**

Uyy, se me salio lo cursi en estas ultimas partes ¬¬ que fraude. En fin¡Por fin el nombre de su cachorro! Akeru: Amanecer, y bueno ¿A alguien se le hace familiar esa pelota? Por que a mi no...XD. Espero que este cortito y miserable capitulo sea de su agrado para compensar mi larga ausencia en esta historia T.T gracias a todos los que dejaron review, sus respuestas como ya es costumbre se encuentran en el profile. Ciao!

**Hagamos legal esta historia:**

&& Solo Naraku me pertenece...en mis más oscuras y pervertidas fantasías; porque en la vida real, los derechos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi...quien algún día, me los regalara...nahhh...solo alucino XD &&


End file.
